


Coffeehouse Confessions

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: The boys take a big step.





	Coffeehouse Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_Coffeehouse's prompts # 4: High in Antioxidants. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Coffeehouse Confessions

~

“It’s sticky.” 

Draco, sipping his coffee as he reads the newspaper, doesn’t even look up. “Of course it is. It’s all sugar.”

“Not _all_ sugar,” says Harry. “It’s coffee and chocolate. The chocolate makes it high in antioxidants.” 

“That’s dark chocolate.” 

Harry peers into his cup. “Looks dark to me.” 

Huffing, Draco folds down the top of his paper with an audible snap. “How you can drink that stuff is beyond me. It’s a wonder you’re not diabetic, given your sweet tooth.” 

“What’s that saying? Oh yes, sweets for the sweet.” Harry smirks, lifting the cup and taking a sip. “Mmm. Perfect. Just like me.” 

Draco snorts. “Oh yes, and modest, too,” he mutters, rolling his eyes. 

“You’re just jealous that it didn’t occur to you to order a mocha instead of that…whatever that monstrosity is,” Harry says, gesturing at Draco’s cup. 

“It’s an espresso, and it’s perfect.” Draco takes a delicate sip and sighs. “Coffee is at its best when strong and unadulterated with sweet syrups or dodgy flavours.” 

“There’s nothing dodgy about chocolate!” 

“There is when it’s contaminating coffee!” 

“I can’t believe you two are arguing again,” says Hermione, slipping into the chair beside Harry’s. “Doesn’t it get tiring fighting all the time?” 

“We don’t fight _all_ the time,” counters Draco with a smirk. “Plus, making up is fun.” 

“And that’s all we need to hear about that,” says Ron, handing Hermione a cup of tea before sitting. “Right, why are we here?”

“That’s a bit of an existential question, don’t you think, Weasley?” Draco smirks. “A bit deep for a Sunday morning in a random coffee shop.” 

“He means why did we ask them to meet us here this morning,” Harry says. 

“Oh, I know,” Draco replies airily. “It’s just fun winding him up.” 

Hermione sighs, reaching for a sugar packet. “It’s too early for that, Draco. Can we please just get to the point?” 

Harry and Draco smile at each other, and, after a moment of silent communication, Harry nods. “We’re going to have a baby,” he says. 

Hermione drops her spoon with a clatter. “Oh my goodness!” she exclaims. “That’s wonderful!” She looks Harry over. “You don’t look pregnant. Oh! Is Draco carrying?” 

Draco cocks his eyebrow at her. “Carrying? Are you mad? Men can’t get pregnant.” 

“But…magic,” Hermione says weakly. 

Draco snorts. “There is not enough magic in the world to convince me to carry an infant inside me.” He shudders. “Merlin. No, we’re adopting, of course.” 

“Oh.” Hermione’s eyes narrow and she turns to Ron. “You told me wizards can get pregnant!” 

Ron coughs. “Er, yeah, about that…” 

Hermione crosses her arms. “What about it?” 

“I sort of made that up.” Ron clears his throat. “But it wasn’t my fault! You’re always going on about how marriage is about equality, and I was afraid you wouldn’t agree to marry me unless I said magic could let men carry babies, so—”

Draco clears his throat. “Can we get back to our announcement?”

“Yes,” says Ron. “Definitely.”

“Ronald, Weasley, you are impossible, and we _will_ be discussing this later!” Hermione snaps. Huffing, she turns toward Draco. “Congratulations. When do you get the baby?”

“This week,” Draco says. He hums. “Harry thought we should tell you, so you won’t be completely surprised when we ask you to babysit.”

Harry laughs. “And because we’d like you to be the baby’s godparents.” 

“That, too,” Draco murmurs. 

“Oh!” Hermione claps her hands, a smile breaking out across her face. “Of course! We’d be honoured, right, Ron?” 

“Definitely.” Ron beams, clapping Harry on the back. “That’s brilliant, mate.” 

“Yeah, we think so, too.” Harry exhales. “It’s a big step, but we think we’re ready.” 

“I think you are, too,” Hermione says. “And I have several books on child rearing you’ll want to read—”

By the time she’s done lecturing, Hermione’s in a good mood again, and when Ron offers to get her more tea, she actually smiles at him as she refuses. 

“I think we may have just saved Weasley’s bacon back there,” Draco murmurs as they exit the coffee shop thirty minutes later. 

Harry grins. “You could be right. I’d say he owes us.” 

“As would I.” Draco clasps Harry’s hand. “So, now that we’ve told your friends, we need to tell my friends and my parents.” 

“Right now?” Harry asks. 

Draco raises an eyebrow. “It doesn’t have to be this very second,” he says. “Why?” 

“Are you sure wizards can’t get pregnant?” 

“Fairly sure, yes,” Draco says slowly. “Why?” 

“I thought we give it a shot.” Harry licks his lips. “You know, just in case it is possible and you just have to try _really_ hard.” 

Draco laughs. “And because we won’t be able to practise as much when we get the baby?” 

“That, too.” 

“I like the way you think.” 

~


End file.
